Change is Inevitable
by EmeraldEyes69
Summary: She screamed, She laughed, She cried. To have seen what the had had you would have had to seen it through my eyes. Whether you like it or not... change is inevitable.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She screamed,

She laughed,

She cried.

So many emotions; too many emotions they said. She wasn't fit to be a killer. She was the least likely to become a successful ninja. The kyuubi container will be much more than she will ever be or hope to be.

_I can see it in your eyes _

_So many emotions _

_But why can't I see the truth? _

_Behind those open windows_

Her eyes were hypnotic. One look and you new you were lost in a never ending pool of viridian.

She could hide her emotions, her face as clean as a slate, but one look at her eyes and you could read her like an open book. Her eyes were the windows into her mind.

What she thought,

What she knew,

What she felt.

_If you know what it's to be alone _

_Why won't you ask for help? _

_You're in a never ending reverie _

_You won't wake up, no matter how hard I try_

It was like she was always dreaming. Of in which everything was perfect, nothing was wrong. She was always like this. Her crush on the Uchiha boy kept her still somehow in reality.

She was in the perfect bubble her parents created for her. It might have lasted her for her entire life, but all good things end, every body has to open their eyes and see the difference between fantasy and reality. She happened to see it during the chuunin exams.

_I won't be around forever _

_To hold your head up high_

_You trusted me, I trusted you_

_But destiny has pulled us apart_

_But I'll do whatever it takes _

_I'll defy our fate _

_In your never ending reverie_

_To keep us together_

When the Uchiha boy left she woke up to see the cold and unforgiving world in front of her. She changed….. her eyes changed.

They were still the same pair of eyes but hey somehow changed. They shone with new emotions….

Maturity,

Strength,

Wisdom.

_Over time you woke up_

_Entered a new life without me_

_I thought we were everything_

_You changed, you didn't say_

She changed so much when _he_ left. It was uncanny or unbelievable they said. If you were to see her years before you, one wouldn't have believed it was the same person.

If it wasn't for her viridian eyes and her rose colored hair, her friends wouldn't have been able to tell it was her. She surpassed them.

Her friends,

Her sensei,

Her teammates,

Her mentor.

_I couldn't understand_

_Why?_

_I loved you so_

_You took advantage_

_My feelings, my thoughts_

_You used them against me_

Then she saw _him_ again. She argued. She said he changed. He told her she changed. They didn't know who was right and who wasn't.

He was amazed at her power. She was amazed just as he. He was cold, arrogant, and rude which was expected. She was passive, cruel, and merciless, that which was not,

She was no longer a naïve little girl. She was a ninja. She grew up.

Cold,

Cruel,

Merciless.

_I won't be around forever _

_To hold your head up high_

_You trusted me, I trusted you_

_But destiny has pulled us apart_

_But I'll do whatever it takes_

_I'll defy our fate_

_To keep us together _

_In your never ending reverie_

She changed so much. Her eyes changed as well. What was once a stunning viridian color was now a dull forest green.

With the viridian that left so did her emotions.

Happiness,

Sorrow,

Jealousy,

Fear,

Distress,

Compassion.

One emotion was left. The one emotion that made her similar to her traitorous teammate. The only one that was left because of its necessity.

Rage.

_You changed, but maybe not for the better_

_Our love, you said was one to last forever_

_An eternity was what I thought you meant_

_But obviously you thought this was a game not worth finishing_

Many said that in the end Sakura and Sasuke went back to the village together.

They reunited with Naruto. They fell in love. They married and had little Uchiha brats. And Sasuke was finally happy and Sakura could finally feel again.

Who knows? They might've mixed up the story here and there. Who would have gotten it right after so many years? Only someone who was there could actually tell you the truth behind the story.

The real story and the not so happy ending.

_I won't be around forever _

_To hold your head up high_

_You trusted me, I trusted you_

_But destiny has pulled us apart_

_But I'll do whatever it takes_

_I'll defy our fate_

_To keep us together _

_In your never ending reverie_

You see… in reality Sakura and Sasuke didn't forgive each other. They never even made it into the village. They killed each other in battle.

Even though they died angry at the world, I always knew that they loved each other. To have seen what they had, you would have had too seen it through my eyes. I was always there I loved her but so did Sasuke, even if he didn't show it.

I always felt like a third wheel. And I'll always remember the times we shared. I still even remember the time me and Sasuke accidentally kissed each other the day before our genin graduation. Man could those fan-girls give a beating….

But when you're Hokage there is one thing you must know and always remember, whether you like it or not….

_I won't be around forever _

_To hold your head up high_

_You trusted me, I trusted you_

_But destiny has pulled us apart_

_I'll did whatever I could_

_I tried to defy our fate_

_To keep us together _

_But change was inevitable_

Change is inevitable.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**R&R please!! **

**The song is mine please don't steal it.**

**I call it: Change is Inevitable by Me obviously!! **


End file.
